deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite (Sonic Forces) vs Darkrai (Pokemon)
Infinite vs Darkrai (Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokémon) Wiz: When it comes to the creepy, yet badass side of the world, these two are no strangers to it! Boomstick: And of course hear at Death Battle, we not only cover Light vs Light, or Dark vs Light, but also Dark vs Dark! I don't know if that make sense... Wiz: Infinite, the Ultimate Mercenary! Boomstick: And Darkrai the Legendary Dark-Type Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Infinite (Sonic Forces) Source of Information: https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Infinite Wiz: Infinite, formerly known as the "ultimate mercenary" , is the secondary antagonist in Sonic Forces. He is an anthropomorphic jackal, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. Boomstick: Wait, he's a jackal? Does that mean Lucario is part of the Jackal Squad? Wiz: Well no... I don't think so. Anyways, during a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to become the leader of the Eggman Army, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog while protecting one of Eggman's facilities. Boomstick: And ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby not only as a means of becoming stronger, but also to abandon his "weak" past self. I almost feel bad for the guy, but this is how all these villains become supervillains, but should you really be surprised? Nah, not really. Wiz: Moving along, now with Infinite's newfound power from the Phantom Ruby, Infinite aided Eggman by helping him expand the Eggman Empire to its largest size to date after defeating Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Wait... He defeated Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? The mascot of SEGA and almost the unbeatable? THANK GOD! This guy can just never lose, and this time we finally found someone who can overcome the blue blur! Wiz: Defeating Sonic is an impressive feat indeed. In their first encounter, Sonic greatly underestimated Infinite, ambushing without any plan or knowledge about the enemy. Not even Tail's data collector was able to read any of Infinite's mysterious powers. Boomstick: Infinite had a lot of advantages and powers he displayed in this first fight like using the Phantom Ruby to create clones of Sonic's past enemies, and even outpacing Sonic's speed. And in his second fight with Sonic, he summons energy cubes and when touched, can get you stuck in a temporary illusion. And once you're in an illusion state, Infinite can create whatever he wished, from loads of projectiles ranging from all sizes, to spikes and complex traps, to anything else we wishes to create really. Kinda like Mysterio from Spider-Man. Wiz: Within The Phantom Ruby's virtual realities, Infinite was able to make himself faster and stronger than even Sonic. His speed was so great that he was able to outpace Sonic, WHILE HE WAS BOOSTING! This was showcased in his second fight with Sonic, where you were able to boost to catch up to Infinite but can't attack him at a comfortable spot. Simply speaking, Infinite can outpace Sonic to the point where his Homing Attack's range can hit. Boomstick: Similarly, his strength became potent enough to knock away someone of Sonic's size with enough force to crack a concrete arch upon impact. Which HURTS! He also used the Phantom Ruby to give himself the power of flight and levitation, deadly energy beam emission, energy ball projection, self-replication, size enhancement, shock wave manipulation, gravity distortion, object materialization, and teleportation. Which is pretty OP. It's like he has Minecraft Creative Mode turned on! Wiz: He was also able to manifest giant monsters in his likeness. Trapping beings in virtual realities. Creating a whole sun that moved according to his will. And mimic the special techniques of others, such as Metal Sonic's exclusive V. Maximum Overdrive Attack from Sonic CD. Boomstick: Infinite was also capable of limited spatial manipulation, allowing him to create Null Spaces, which are seemingly inescapable voids in space-time where absolutely nothing exists. When opening portals into Null Spaces, Infinite could reinforce such portals to expand and suck everything nearby into them. Wiz: And all these abilities are very useful and strong however Infinite and the Phantom Ruby have some weaknesses. Boomstick: I mean, I guess that is fair because these moves sound very over powered. So I guess SEGA balanced this character pretty well. Wait, what are his limitations anyways? Wiz: Well, while Infinite's illusions are formidable, they can be neutralized by someone who has a Phantom Ruby prototype as well. The Phantom Ruby prototype's illusions only work if the target is within the Ruby's field of effect. Also, Infnite's Phantom Ruby requires a tremendous amount of energy to function. So if its energy supply would be cut off, the Phantom Ruby prototype would be get weaker, which is how Sonic and "The Avatar" were able to defeat Infinite. Boomstick: And also, Infinite is pretty cocky after finishing up his opponents, like when he easily defeated a Resistance Squad and defeated Sonic twice. Instead of completely finishing them off, he let them go thinking that they'll never come back to fight again. He regrets this later when he gets defeated near the end of the game. And also he defeated Silver but failed to notice that a piece of his Phantom Ruby fell off so he could get a little clumsy sometimes too. Wiz: And I guess if his power is cut off, he could still use his red sword he used back when he was still in the Jackal Squad. Boomstick: And remember even with a weakened Phantom Ruby, Infinite could still use his various abilities as long as he can use energy. Wiz: He truly is the "Ultimate Mercenary" Infinite: "That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" Darkrai (Pokémon Diamond/Pearl) Sources of Information: https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Darkrai_(MS010) https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Darkrai https://pokken.fandom.com/wiki/Darkrai Wiz: Years ago, a Darkrai was found and saved by Alice's grandmother, Alicia. After she took care of him, she allowed him to stay in her garden with all of her Pokémon. Since then, Darkrai stayed with her and watched over her for many years. Years later, Darkrai had been mistaken by other people as an evil Pokémon wrecking havoc across town by putting various Pokémon to sleep as well as giving them nightmares. Boomstick: However, everyone has learned that Darkrai was trying to warn them about the upcoming dangers that could endanger the entire town. It was proven when Dialga and Palkia arrived and clashed with one another while both of them believed that they've invaded each others' dimensions. Man, these guys were dicks before learning the truth. People fighting Pokémon is never a good idea. Wiz: Darkrai is one of two Dark-type Mythical and Legendary Pokémon (The other one being Yveltal). Despite his ghostly appearance, he is not a Ghost-type Pokémon. Darkrai is also Cresselia's counterpart and rival, and together they form the Lunar Duo. He is based on a being of darkness. Each one in the anime so far with the exception of "The Rise of Darkrai" have incredibly dark natures and can almost be considered evil. However, Darkrai is truly not evil and actually means no harm as revealed by a mysterious voice after defeating or capturing it on Newmoon Island, as like Lugia, it cannot control its power. Boomstick: And any organic being that goes near it will suffer horrendous nightmares, whether or not Darkrai wills it. So because of this, it chooses to seclude himself on Newmoon Island, in order to protect people from its power. However, its power seems to leak into Canalave City due to its close proximity to it. So if you're living in Canalave City, you might conciber moving out so you don't have to go insane every night. Wiz: Darkrai is shown to be mysterious, sinister and ominous, yet extremely misunderstood. It’s also shown to be a creature of habit, for it causes nightmares regardless of who it affects. However, there is very little evidence to prove it maliciously scares humans on purpose. According to most of the Pokedex across the Pokémon games, Darkrai only does this to protect himself and not to cause harm. Boomstick: It's crazy to see how this guy can make such a badass villain but then turns out to be just some other Pokémon that's out in the wild doing it's thing. So does this mean that he can only use his abilities for protecting itself in the night? Nope! Just like every Pokémon, Darkrai can get caught and be trained to fight. Other Pokémon... not humans... because I think that's illegal. Wiz: Uh... yeah, okay. And by the way Darkrai is genderless. Boomstick: I don't care it looks so badass, I'm going to call it a "he". Wiz: Fine, whatever... Anyway, being a Technique-oriented Battle Pokemon, Darkrai possesses several unique Traits including the Phantom Count and Nightmare Phase which give it a very wide variety of options to use against opponents. Played at the highest level, it can be both a formidable zoner and an extremely potent close-range fighter. Additionally, the aforementioned Nightmare Shift Trait enables Darkrai to contend with opponents in Burst Mode without having to activate its own. Boomstick: For those who don't know, Burst Mode is a concept introduced in Pokken Tournament and Pokken Tournament DX, where a Pokémon is able to transform into an "Awakening State" where it can utilize its various abilities while at it's Maximum Power for a limited amount of time. Pokémon like Charizard and Sceptile's Burst Mode allows them to Mega Evolve, while other Pokémon like Pikachu and Braixen transform into their MAX Power mode. And Darkrai while entering through his Nightmare Shift ability can possibly match such a powerful state as Burst Mode. And to top it all off, Darkrai has a Burst Mode of his own! By transforming, he goes into his MAX Power mode where his attacks become even more stronger than they were before. Talk about one hell of a Pokémon. Wiz: Darkrai has a variety of techniques and special moves that can really make the battlefield tremble. He is able to create "Phantoms" and are able to perform 5 different techniques: Shadow, Dark Hands, Rift, Barricades, and Thorns. When Darkrai spawns a Phantom, his Shadow ability replicates Darkrai's appearance, acting as an idle double or firing dark pulse after the real Darkrai fires it, but Darkrai can convert his Phantom ability into his 4 other techniques. When Darkrai activates Dark Hands, it creates a circular field that consists with hands that will stun its opponent that contacts it, and when using Nasty Plot, it causes the hands to rise and the field homes towards the opponent. When attacking, Darkrai can create a Rift that can inflict damage on an opponent that is overlapping on it, or buffs the attack by using Nasty Plot. Using Barricade, Darkrai summons a mirror-like barricade that stuns on contact. If activated by Nasty Plot the mirror becomes a pair of biting teeth which slowly home in on the opponent. And finally Darkrai can summon Thorns that stun the enemy on contact. Darkrai also has a "Phantom Count" ability that shows a maximum of 4 glowing orbs in his body. And Darkrai can use these to cast various effects on himself like buffing Attack Power or Speed, and it recovers his health! Boomstick: And if you think that's a lot of moves, that's only the beginning! One of his signature moves is Dark Pulse which is a ball of Dark-Energy that can be thrown as a projectile to keep opponents in check. Dark Void triggers his Nightmare Shift on contact. This attack pierces through the enemy's defense if fully-charged. His Nightmare Phase that we mentioned earlier deals massive damage on contact, and hits both grounded and airborne foes. Nasty Plot serves as a counter that creates a Shadow Phantom if hit and activates all Phantoms on stage, except Thorns. Nightmare causes Darkrai to disappear which makes him invincible on activation, then he rushes forward surrounded by an energy wave which he can follow up with any airborne attack. His Dream Eater reaches forward to initiate, then deals massive damage, absorbs HP and increases his Synergy Power that he uses to gain Burst Mode. His Shadow Claw is a melee attack that transforms his hands into a monster's claw in a shadowy energy to deliver massive damage to it's enemy. Wiz: Other moves that he can use in his arsenal are Disable, Night Shade, Ominous Wind, Quick Attack, Hypnosis, Pursuit, Faint Attack, Double Team, Haze, and Embargo. But enough of the moves, let's get into his BIG stuff. When Darkrai gains enough Synergy Power, he will be able to transform into his MAX Form using his Synergy Burst. While in this stage, all of Darkrai's attacks get a major boost in strength and power. And remember his Nightmare Shift, the ability he can use in his normal state that can go toe-to-toe with a Synergy Burst activated Pokémon? Well guess what? He can use it during MAX Power too! Which makes Darkrai, in general, a completely overpowered Pokémon. Boomstick: And lastly, we have his ultimate technique which is his Burst Attack: Eternal Eclipse! This attack can only be used once during his MAX Power state. He covers a huge area around him, and whoever is within the range of that dome, will get a very nasty surprise, and it's no illusion when you get hit! Wiz: Once you get hit with that move, you first get stunned, then you focus your vision only see that you are in a trapped void; then you look at the Dark Eclipse, and before you know it, a series of Dark Hands rocket towards you and crush you into a little ball. Then Darkrai appears from the darkness with your soul, still condensed into a litlle ball, in his hands, then he crushes it into smithereens. And this move becomes stronger with Nightmare Mode on, so your Pokémon better be careful! Boomstick: That is all cool and all but Darkrai has his weaknesses. Since he is a Dark-type Pokémon, he has a weakness against Fairy, Fighting, and Bug-Types. Also, Darkrai may be a powerful Pokémon, but not even he can survive against Palkia and Dialga, the Space and Time Legendary Pokémon. In the Diamond and Pearl Anime, when giving Ash and Dawn time to play the Oracion to soothe the two legendary Pokémon, Darkrai held them off, but put it's own life at risk in the process. Their attacks where too powerful, and killed him, eradicating him into nothingness. Wiz: And most of his attacks can be dodged, blocked, or even cancelled out. Even his Burst Attack can be blocked during the first initial hit of it. But it doesn't matter because before you know it, you'll lose the battle before it even began, whether it's by Darkrai's attacks, or his nightmares. Boomstick: No wonder he is a Dark Mythical Legendary Pokémon! Who can beat this guy? Darkrai: *Mumbled growling* Vote Your Winner! Who will win this DEATH BATTLE? Vote for your winner! (Votes do not affect who wins the battle) Infinite (Sonic Forces) Darkrai (Pokémon Diamond/Pearl) Both Ahh it's too hard to decide! Surprise Me! Should this be an actual DEATH BATTLE! for ScrewAttack? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YES! Nah... Not interested in it... WHERE'S GOKU VS SUPERMAN 3?! Pre-Battle Dialogue Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! The scene starts in a Pokémon Stadium during the night. Two trainers are battling for the spot of the League Champion and it is an intense match; there is a huge audience, and they are loving the battle! 1st Trainer: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Lucario fires a huge, fully charged Aura Sphere 2nd Trainer: Decidueye, dodge and use Shining Feather! Decidueye dodges the Aura Sphere and directly hits Lucario with Shining Feather. The Arena then fills up with smoke. Commentator: OH MY GOD THAT'S A DESTRRRRRRRRRRUCTIONNNNNNNNNNN!!! The smoke clears and Lucario is seen powering up into Mega Evolution. Decidueye notices this and transforms as well. Commentator: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAP! BOTH POKEMON ARE IN THEIR SYNERGY BURST FORMS! WHO WILL WIN THIS POKEMON BATTLE? WHO'S GONNA GET IT? WHO'S GONNA GET IT? Decidyeye and Lucario both charge into each other, both about to exchange blows until... *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! An energy blast hits the stadium covering the entire field in smoke. Then a few seconds after, a strange sound followed a reddish but almost pink light shines from the smoke, and the entire area starts to turn red and glitchy. Everyone in the stadium is panicking and a few moments after the stadium is completely red, an evil laugh echoes across the arena. ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahh... how I love the sight of fear and hearing people beg for mercy. Infinite, still hidden by the clouds, casts an illusion on the whole stadium. Infinite: You worthless little insects... BEGONE!!! Yveltal, Giratina, Unbound Hoopa, Zekrom, Primal Groudon, and Mega Shadow Mewtwo X all emerge from a portal attacking the civilians and their Pokémon. Infinite: Hahahahaha ahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *4 Hours after the attack TV Statics then turns on News Reporter: 4 Hours ago this Pokémon Stadium was under attack, many people and Pokémon had sadly lost their lives in the hands of a monster. However, after the attacks were over, the suspect was not to be found, so many people are blaming the Dark and Mythical Pokémon: Darkrai for causing people nightmares and tricking Pokémon to attack and cause chaos! TV Statics then turns off Back to the Pokémon Stadium, Infinite is alone, looking around for something. Then he catches something interesting when he turned directions. Infinite: Hmm... it seems this stone is what gives those "animals" it's power. Infinite rubs his finger on the stone to wipe the dust out of it, then reveals that it was a Synergy Stone that a trainer must've dropped during the attack. Infinite: Interesting... with his new energy source, I shall power the Phantom Ruby, and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! But as Infinite is about to raise the stone to the sky, he noticed that is has disappeared from his hand. Infinite: What? Where did it go? Infinite then turns around to see a Dark Pulse being fired at him. It was too close for him to dodge so he took a hit. Cue: Battle with Infinite (First Bout) Infinite: AHH! Who dares to challenge the "Ultimate Mercenary"?! Darkrai emerges from the ruins of the Stadium, then reaches his arm out as if calling him out. Infinite: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm… No matter, I will eradicate you quicker than that annoying blue blur! FIGHT! Infinite: Hyah! Infinite throws energy beams at Darkrai but Darkrai is able to dodge them. As Darkrai continues to dodge his attacks, Infinite starts to get frustrated. Infinite: Stay Still! Infinite dashes behind Darkrai and fires an energy beam at him. Darkrai turns around and uses Barricade to block the attack. Darkrai: *Grunts Darkrai uses Nasty Plot to turn the Barricade into chasing mouths. Infinite: What's this? It's chasing me! How annoying! Darkrai then follows up the attack with a Nasty Plot activated Dark Hands, and used Nightmare to hide himself from Infinite's sights. Infinite hovers to the sky and activates the Phantom Ruby. Infinite: Try this on for size! CHAOS BLAST!!! Infinite's attack that he copied from Shadow wipes out Darkrai's attacks but... Infinite: Where did he go now? Darkrai materializes from shadows behind Infinite, but Infinite strikes behind him. Infinite: Got you! Infinite's fist passes through Darkrai, then he realizes that the real Darkrai dodged back as he leaves the Phantom in his place. Infinite: A Phantom copy? How does he do that? If he could make illusions like this, I would've known about it in advanced... But when did he... Unless... Darkrai spawns two more Phantoms and makes them charge at Infinite. Then when the Phantoms are about two feet away from Infinite, the real Darkrai uses Quick Attack to approach Infinite who is focused on the Phantoms. Darkrai the delivers three blows on Infinite's torso. Infinite: ARGHHHHHHH!!! Stupid annoying creature, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Infinite activates the Phantom Ruby Infinite: So this was all an illusion before we started fighting? Nice try, allow me to return the favor! Infinite fills the area in a red light, then all of Darkrai's Illusions disappear. And the Darkrai Infinite though he was fighting also disappears and the true real Darkrai is seen observing in the sky. Infinite floats up to Darkrai's level. Infinite: It seems that this field is already effected by your so called "Nightmare Shift" however with my powers cloaking the stadium, it easily cancels out your weak powers. You won't beat me until you activate the real Nightmare Shift. You have my thanks for telling you a good strategy, but it is still no use, because INFINITE WILL ALWAYS RISE ON TOP! Infinite summons a storm of red energy cubes. Darkrai crosses his arms, letting down his guard. Infinite: Glad to see you have accepted your fate! NOW PERISH! HYAHHHHHHHHHH! Infinite sends the cubes toward Darkrai but Darkrai takes his arms off his chest to reveal that he had 4 phantom counts. He uses this to power himself up, then fully charges and releases his Dark Void attack. His attack cancels out the energy cubes in its path but it didn't stop the other cubes from approaching. The Dark Void attack hits Infinite first. Infinite: GAAAAAGH!!! Darkrai then activates his true Nightmare Mode. Darkrai: HAAAAAAAAAAH! The energy cubes then hit Darkrai after casting Nightmare mode on Infinite. Darkrai: OOMPH! Infinite opens his eyes to see that the area has gotten darker, and Darkrai opens his eyes to see the area in a shade of red. Infinite: So this is your so-called Nightmare Mode? Highly similar to my illusions, but my power is stronger than yours! Take this! Infinite sends more energy cubes at Darkrai, and then it enters the red area, the cubes form into Dialga and Palkia. The two legendary Pokémon charge towards Darkrai as Infinite plots his next attack. Infinite: Hmph… time to end this! Infinite poses his hand as if he were to fire an energy blast but Dark Hands come out of the ground and grabs Inifnite. Infinite: AHH! What is this? GET IT OFF ME! Infinite tries to use the Phantom Ruby to free himself but he can't use it in his current state. Infinite: Damn it... with these hands latched onto me, I can't use the Phantom Ruby! Darkrai notices that his trapped worked and then he charged into Dialga and Palkia with a couple powerful blows from his Shadow Claw attacks. He then charges towards Infinite with Quick Attack, but a couple meters before he reaches him, the Dark Hands wear off setting Infinite free, then Infinite with his spectacular speed charges towards Darkrai as well. The two clash together exchanging powerful blows that are stacked by the buffs granted by their power-ups. Infinite: *panting. It seems we are evenly matched for the most part. You actually got me trying. Darkrai: *Grunts Infinite: However, your persistence is futile... I will still WIN! HYAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Infinite creates double of himself trying to confuse Darkrai into think who is the real one. But Darkrai uses Double Team and creates afterimages of his own. The two armies of each other clash into one other once more, creating a war like battle of doubles. Infinite fires an energy beam and pierces through multiple doubles until he manages to hit the real Darkrai. Infinite: What's wrong? Too much to handle? You like the dark don't you? Well allow me to take you there! Darkrai tries to prepare for what Infinite is about to do but he is held back by the same energy chains used to capture Mewtwo. Darkrai can't move at all, he struggles and struggles and then looks up to see that Infinite is right in front of him. Infinite: Have fun in Null Space. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Infinite hits Darkrai with a black sphere as if it were a Rasengan. Then the black sphere enlarges itself until it covers the entire area they were fighting on. Darkrai gets sucked into the Null Space portal, and although he can move again, the force sucking him in was too great, he can't escape. Infinite: This one will end it! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Infinite spawns an entire sun and fires it at the portal closing the space between Null Space and the world. Darkrai couldn't get out and then, a huge explosion occurs in the area. Infinite: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now to get that stone... *Area starts to rumble. Infinite: What now... Infinite looks at the Null Space portal to see that something else is entering through. He traces the track of the rainbow colored energy and sees that it is coming from the Synergy Stone. Infinite: The stone... it's... The Null Space portal lights up with synergy and Darkrai escapes from the portal already in his MAX Power. Infinite: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Infinite uses all the energy he has into the Phantom Ruby increasing his power to the limit. Then he spawns huge monstrous versions of himself and an army of Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, Zavok, and Mephiles. As long as powerful villain like Erazor, Merlina, Dark Gaia, Mother Wisp, the Time Eater, and some Legendary Pokémon like Zekrom, Yveltal, Unbound Hoopa, Giratina, Mega Shadow Mewtwo X, and Primal Groudon. Meanwhile, Darkrai, in his full power stacked with Nightmare Mode, summons four Phantom Clones Infinite: LET'S FINISH THIS!!! Darkrai: *ROARS Results Winner Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles